2015 Hetalia Awards
by Christoph Andretti
Summary: Let the good stories and people of this world not go unrewarded. It is the 2015 Hetalia Awards! Share the best. Take pride in being the best. 541 VOTES! BEST FIC ANNOUNCED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the 2015 Hetalia Awards: Nmination Phase. As you may know, last years awards was a major success, with the best stories in the Hetalia section being recognized and reward. After a great 2014, we must now reward the best art with fame, acclaim, and reviews!

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

**Best Author**

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

**Best Female Original Character**

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

**Best M-Rated Fic**

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	2. Clarification

I just want to let people know that any story published or updated from January 1, 2014-December 31, 2014 are elegible. And best author has to be nominated for just ONE of their fics. Feel free to spread the word and ask any more questions. Keep nominating!


	3. First Shortlist

We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have recieved nominations from 21 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillo

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	4. Another update

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have recieved nominations from 21 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillo

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	5. Next shortlist

Welcome back again! Time for more shortlisters!

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have received nominations from 55 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillo

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Remember, the stories must have been updated or published in 2014!

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	6. Shortlist Three

Welcome back again! Time for more shortlisters!

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have received nominations from 55 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillo

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Remember, the stories must have been updated or published in 2014!

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	7. Shortlist Four

Welcome back again! Time for more shortlisters!

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have received nominations from 55 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Remember, the stories must have been updated or published in 2014!

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	8. Last Shortlist

**This is the last update before the official nominees are announced. Get your final nominations in before Friday. Good luck everybody!**

Welcome back again! Time for more shortlisters!

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have received nominations from 55 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Amidst the Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Kimanda for Behind The Mask

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

Mandelene for Amidst The Sounding Sirens

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Ivan Braginski for Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Alfred Jones for Like It Or Not by Celestial Clusters

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Jinjer O'Dale for "Allied with the World" by KazeHavensTsubakis

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Arthur Kirkland for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Antonio Carriedo for When You Recover by Black-Cat-In-Boots

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Remember, the stories must have been updated or published in 2014!

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	9. Nominees Announced

The stage bursts into light as the wooden podium glistens underneath. A large blue screen glows in the background.

A lithe female with curled, brown hair and red dress walks arm-in-arm with a taller blonde mail in a tuxedo who had pale blue eyes. They reach the side of the stage with the podium. When they stopped, the girl cleared her throat.

"Thank you, everybody. And welcome to the 2015 Hetalia Awards nomination party. Here, we get to decide who gets to trash talk who for the next month or so."

The audience chuckled as they milled around the floor.

"Thank you, Elizabeta. I'm France, and this is Hungary," Francis said with a wink. "And now, it is time to announce the nominees. So, we should get this show on the road. What should we start with, ma cherie?"

Elizabeta frowned. "It says it on the teleprompter, France."

Francis sighed. "It was a joke. Anyway, let's start with the anthologies."

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

* * *

"Here we are. Time for Best One Shots. Francis, handle this for me, please?" Elizabeta said.

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Unintentionally Attractive by ShadowSilverWolves

"The Inspector's Insects" by PrinceOfElsinore

* * *

"Now, for Best Imagery. The best for description, images, and pictures." Francis said with a small smile.

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

* * *

Elizabeta huffed. "Half of these are M-rated."

"Nothing wrong with that, dear," Francis laughed. "Let's skip to the OC categories."

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Jinjer O'Dale for Allied with the World by KazeHavensTsubakis

Angel Jones for California One Shots by natatron

* * *

Francis looked down at the clapping crowd. "Hold on. We're not done yet. Let's move to the males."

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

Daniel Hedervary for Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta scoffed. "Well! That's depressing. Only two. And one of them is technically me. Who...is...male?"

The Hungarian stared out into the crowd, her mind clearly blown.

Francis clapped her on the back. "They genderbend me all the time. No big deal. How about M-Rated Fics?"

* * *

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Tales Of A Feather by sowelo

"Sorry about that. I just had a flashback," Elizabeta said, earning a few laughs. "Moving forward with Writing."

* * *

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

(The Vices Of Reality by Christoph Andretti and IsThisPhantasy)-Stricken due to conflict of interest

Elizabeta and Francis grimaced and looked up towards the crowd. "I hope that last one was a joke," she said.

Francis nodded. "I don't even know what that last one is. Anyway, the character categories continue."

* * *

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Arthur Kirkland for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Antonio Carriedo for When You Recover by Black-Cat-In-Boots

"So, everyone in your little friend trio is nominated but you, huh?" Elizabeta said with a smirk.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Luck. Next up for grabs, the ladies."

* * *

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Lili Zwingli for Anywhere by Sophie's-Obsessions

Elizabeta did a quick bow as the crowd clapped politely for her. "Thank you. I get to go to the ceremony now."

Francis laughed with the crowd. "Now, the lead categories."

* * *

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Jinjer O'Dale for "Allied with the World" by KazeHavensTsubakis

Amelia Jones for Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Julie Beilschmidt for Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta waved out at the crowd as they applauded again at her name.

"Still lucky. Hopefully, my shot is coming up," Francis said. "What is in store for us men?"

* * *

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Ivan Braginski for Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Francis sighed. "Another year, and nothing."

Elizabeta patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay. I heard you had fun at the afterparty last year. Do that again, and you'll be fine. It is time to find out who the best authors are."

The screen lit up with the faces of the authors.

* * *

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Kimanda for Behind The Mask

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

Sunny Day In February for And Three Makes Five

"And the Hetalia Awards love affair with cultureandseptember continues," Elizabeta said while the audience laughed.

"Best Foreign Language. Hopefully, my native one is up there somewhere," Francis said with a wink.

* * *

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Navidad Británica by Aceite y Agua

Dico Des Nations by Loupiote54

Absurdities by dance in storm

"Finally, here are the ten nominees for Best Fic of 2014. Together, France."

* * *

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Amidst the Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

"Thank you very much," Elizabeta said. "Authors will be contacted about their nominations for statements and writing samples. The ceremony will be held in roughly one month."

"To all the nominees, and the 101 people that sent in nomination ballots, thank you. Good luck to everyone," Francis said.

The screen cuts off and the trumpets blare out to signal the end of the ceremony.

**Get Voting, everybody. Submit your picks for any amoun of categories you want through review or PM. And spread the word, too!**

**Thank you. Good luck to all nominees!**


	10. Nominations List

**Here is the official list of the nominees. Please vote your choices through PM or review.**

**Good luck to all nominees!**

**Get voting!**

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

* * *

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Unintentionally Attractive by ShadowSilverWolves

"The Inspector's Insects" by PrinceOfElsinore

* * *

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

* * *

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Jinjer O'Dale for Allied with the World by KazeHavensTsubakis

Angel Jones for California One Shots by natatron

* * *

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

Daniel Hedervary for Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta scoffed. "Well! That's depressing. Only two. And one of them is technically me. Who...is...male?"

The Hungarian stared out into the crowd, her mind clearly blown.

Francis clapped her on the back. "They genderbend me all the time. No big deal. How about M-Rated Fics?"

* * *

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Tales Of A Feather by sowelo

* * *

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

* * *

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Arthur Kirkland for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Antonio Carriedo for When You Recover by Black-Cat-In-Boots

* * *

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Lili Zwingli for Anywhere by Sophie's-Obsessions

* * *

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Jinjer O'Dale for "Allied with the World" by KazeHavensTsubakis

Amelia Jones for Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Julie Beilschmidt for Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

* * *

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Ivan Braginski for Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

* * *

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Kimanda for Behind The Mask

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

Sunny Day In February for And Three Makes Five

* * *

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Navidad Británica by Aceite y Agua

Dico Des Nations by Loupiote54

Absurdities by dance in storm

* * *

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Amidst the Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

**Get Voting, everybody. Submit your picks for any amoun of categories you want through review or PM. And spread the word, too!**

**Thank you. Good luck to all nominees!**


	11. Author reactions

The lights flickered on inside a small studio. In front of a large window showing the bright Atlanta, Georgia skyline, Spain shuffled his papers and waved at the camera. There large, white news desk in front of him.

"Hola, amigos. Welcome to the reaction portion of the awards circuit. We will be going to the differnent author locations to hear what the new nominees have to say about their successes. Over 67 people have already voted, and we are still roughly a month away from the ceremony."

Antonio turned to a large television monitor. "So, let's go to Kiku in Japan. What's going on in Tokyo, Japan?"

At a small ballroom with bright chandeliers and ong white tables filled with shrimp and apple cider, the short, black haired man stood next to a girl. A man was playing classical music a white piano while fans in dresses and white tuxedos chatted animatedly.

"Im here with Terminally Introverted, whose story, Little Sunflower, has been nominated for 4 awards. As you can see, this classy gathering is still occuring," Kiku said as he turned to Emily. "So did you imagine that you would be nominated at all?"

The young female authur grinned. "This is a pleasant surprise, really. It's pretty surreal to see my work appreciated like this. Thanks so much to those who nominated me, and good luck to the other authors!"

Kiku nodded. "I'm glad to see civilized sportsmanship still exists in this day and age. So what motivated you to make this story?"

"Well, I would just like to say that writing these stories is a lot of work, and I probably wouldn't be able to do it without the unbelievable amount of support I get from my little fanbase."

"How much of an impact do you think thsi story is going to have on other readers who are just discovering it?"

"It's amazing that I've been able to affect people so much with my writing, and I can't thank them enough for all their kind words."

"Thank you," Kiku said as he turned back to the camera. "Terminally Introverted, ladies and gentleman. Watch for a surprise victory in a month. Antonio?"

Antonio adjusted his lapel microphone on his grey suit collar. "Thank you, Japan. Up next, we have Canada up in Toronto. Take it away, Mateo."

A loud alternative rock band was playing on a stage in a darkened auditorium. The multi-colored lights werepointed towards them as Matthew stood isolated from the crowd by standing in the back with another author.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to a place far out of my element. Uh...also out of my element it CrystallineMaple, whose writing is far better than mine. Thank you for joining us, ma'am."

The young female author giggled. "Thank you."

Matthew blushed and cleared his throat. "So, you were robably very surprised when you recieved the news. The Confidants' Club is nominated for 6 categories including Best Fic and Best Author for yourself."

CrystallineMaple laughed. "I don't even know what to say. It really means a lot, and I'm extremely happy that there are people out there who enjoy my work."

The band finished a song behind them. The crowd erupted into a loud roar of cheers, causing Matthew to shiver slightly. "I didn't know the nightlife in Toronto was this lively. Or maybe it's just for the party."

"I hope so," she said.

"Anyway," Matthew said as he cleared his throat. "To the people at this concert tonight, what do you have to say?"

"I'd just like to thank them all so much for nominating me and reading my work. I don't really know what to say, just that I'm really flattered and happy that anyone took the time to read my stuff—and that they enjoyed it!"

Matthew turned towards the camera. "Wise words from a wise author. CrystallineMapel looks to win Best Fic at the Hetalia Awards. We'll see if her fanbase has what it takes. Antonio?"

The image went back to Antonio, who was drumming his fingers on the desk. He grinned at the camera. "Thank you, Mateo. We really need him to get out of there, don't we?" Antonio shook his head. "Not important. What is important is our next group of authors. Let's take it to one of my best friends, Prussia. Anything for us, Gilberto."

Gilbert stood at the entryway of an Italian restaurant in New York City. A trio of three teenage girls were next to him in matching dresses. The wind was brisk, and the air made Gilbert, in shorts and a t-shirt, shiver.

"Thanks, fellow BTT member. I'm here with a different trio, but equally as awesome. BFTLandMWandSEK are standing with me. Their OCs are both nominated in respective categories. Larry Sue and Leah Townsend. Remind you of last year?" he said as he shoved the mic by one of their faces.

"Wow, this again," MidnasWolf said, eliciting a wde grin from the other two. "I remember being in this last year and Larry unfairly winning the Best Male OC award (which he is once again nominated for)."

"Male OCs are a rarity in this section, sadly. Nobody can measure up to us. Certainly not me."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Thank you to the numerous people who have nominated both Larry and Leah. (You know, I was trying to figure out why a bunch of people were suddenly reading her story).

"I personally thought Kidnapped By Straight Men was hilarious," Gilbert said with his trademark chuckle.

MidasWolf nodded. "I'm really flattered and have no idea what to say. I think the asshole and the lesbian would be very ecstatic to hear about this."

Gilbert smirked and looked back to the screen. "Thank you, and tell the asshole good luck."

"I didn't know you were nominated?" MidasWolf said cheekily.

Gilbert gasped. "Was that a joke? I should pun-."

Antonio laughed. "Alright. Thank you very much Gilberto. We will be back with more author reactions in Part 2. Stay with us."

**Voting is still open! Get all of your friends in on this. Let's make this a huge thing for these authors!**


	12. Author reactions 2

The white light beamed down on the gleaming black desk. Antonio brushed his brown hair behind his ears as the Atlanta skyline illuminated the black sky behind him.

"Hola, amigos! Welcome back to the nomination reactions. We are still looking at the new nominees for this years Hetalia Awards. Without further ado, let's move down to New York. Take it away, Greece."

A small crowd was gathered on a sidewalk in front of Times Square while Heracles shook his head to walk himself up from a standing snooze. The flickering signs and rumbling taxi cabs passed by the small cheering crowd. He held the microphone in his loose grip and sighed towards the camera.

"Thanks, Antonio. I'm in the Big Apple. New York City. Joining me is Mandelene, the author of Amidst The Sounding Sirens."

At this, the small crowd cheered louder. The author smirked and waved at the crowd.

"Mandelene," Greece said softly. "You were nominated last year. What do you think your chances are this year with more nominations from more people?"

Mandelene giggled. "I'm honored to be nominated for the 2015 Hetalia Awards. Last year's awards were absolutely fantastic, and I expect this year's will be even better. So thank you to everyone who nominated me!"

Greece nodded. "Now, throughout the past year or so, did you ever think your stories would be recognized for anything?"

Mandelene chuckled. "It's hard for me to even wrap my head around the popularity that my stories have gained, and I'm truly privileged to be able to write for such a wonderful community."

Greece hummed. "Sure. Thank you. Let's head back to the studio," he said as he gave a half-hearted wave.

In Atlanta, Antonio looked at the camera with an amused grin. "Thank you for that. We'll speed things along now with our next author."

The yellow, buzzing lights reflecte off of the stagnant Amsterdam canal. Canada sat next to the female author on a brown park bench overlooking the quiet river night. A soft breeze bristled over Matthew's long hair while he blushed at the young adult next to him.

"Thanks, Spain. Next to me is the incredible writer known as Sunny Day In February. She is nominated for 4 categories for And Three Makes Five, including Best Author and Fic. First, I must ask how you reacted to the news."

Sunny Day In February giggled. "Naturally, I'm really grateful and happy to have such wonderful readers! I mean, I suppose they nominated me for those four awards, and it really caught me by surprise. I didn't even see it coming, but gosh, I really do appreciate it very much!"

"For an author that had little knowledge of this ceremony, and being a realm where recognition is few and far between, how relieving is it to know that support is strong for you?"

She blew out a deep breath in the cool Netherland air. "It's one of the best things an author can hear, or read, from his or her readers and reviewers! Like a huge thank-you! It's so great to see that I am considered a good writer like this, I can't thank my readers enough for all that they have done for me. It's very touching - I don't know what else to say!" She said as her voice broke from emotion.

Matthew patted her on the shoulder. "Well, 380 favorites can't all be wrong. Back to you in the studio."

Antonio nodded and turned back from the large screen towards the camera.

"Excellent. Thank you very much, Mateo. Time for one more reaction. To Kansas City. Elizabeta?"

The Hungarian female rolled her eyes and smiled at the screen while she smoothed out her green sundress. She sat next to another person at a desk with the author on a leather couch like a late night television show. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow at the hidden audience behind the camera.

"Thank you, Antonio. I am in beautiful Kansas City, Missouri. Although, you couldn't tell with us being in a soundstage," she said while the audience let out a laugh. "I am here with cultureandseptember, a six-time nominee this year who wrote A Matter Of Course. Now, You are familiar with this, however. You were nominated last year as well."

The author nodded with a soft smile plastered on. "Wow! I never thought I would be up for another award, much less Best Fic and Best Author. I'm proud to be nominated alongside so many talented and passionate writers. I'm so humbled by the support that my stories have received."

"I'm sure you do. Let's discuss those supporters for a second. How did you manage to get that many? What do you say to them?"

Cultureandseptember looked up at the bright studio lights, clearly in contemplation. "Ah, I have so much to say to my readers! They're beautiful, wonderful, and inspiring. Their support has meant the world to me in the tough times that life brings along. Their art has inspired me and once again, humbled me. Time after time, their words of encouragement have pushed me through the struggles of writing such a long fic. My story would not be nearly as well-received if it were not for them."

"Well, it wouldn't have been received at all," Elizabeta said, earning a canned laugh from the audience and the author.

"I'm immensely grateful for the thought-provoking discussion that they bring to my tumblr and the helpful feedback they have given in their reviews. So, if I could tell them anything, it would be "thank you." Thank you for your awesome support and for seeing the 'A Matter of' Series as something worth the time and effort- for seeing Michelle in all the variety of ways that you do- for loving Corey and Jessie- for embracing Johnny, Tommy, and the other States- for becoming so attached to these characters and for taking the time to engage with the fic in such amazing ways. I look forward to each review, each silent favorite and follow, each new theory, and each new drawing. Thank you so much."

"No need to get sappy yet. Save it for the ceremony," Elizabeta said. Then, she tured towards the audience. "Thank you very much. Back to Atlanta."

Antonio chuckled in the empty studio. "Hungary is always the comedian, isn't she. Sadly, our time is up. To all nominees, questionnaires will be sent shortly. And of course, keep voting. The ceremony starts on 4/20. Adios."

Antonio waved as the lights turned off in the dank studio.

* * *

**Interview Questionnaires will be sent to nominees shortly. And you heard the man! Voting is open for the next month. Keep it coming, and spread the word. These authors are counting on you!**


	13. Author Interviews

The soundstage lit up with the bright spotlights bearing down on the black coffee table in the middle. AS the cameras pointed at the stage, Francis grinned and winked at the audience.

"Welcome to the Author's Interviews, ladies and gentleman. First up, cultureandseptember is here to discuss the Best Fic nominee, A Matter Of Course.

The author struts out onto the stage. Francis stands up. They give each other a quick handshake before Francis gestures at the leather black chair across from him. She sits down as the microphone in front of her is switched on.

"Cultureandseptember, It has been one year since last years awards. What has been the biggest change for you as a writer or personally?

The author sighed. "I have a very busy schedule, even more so in the past year as I have gotten a second job. It's put a lot of pressure on my writing. I wish I had more time, but I am working with a very finite amount of time that I can dedicate to writing."

Francis looked down at his notepad. "A Matter Of Course has a number of OCs, including the critically acclaimed female lead. How did you shape their personalities? Where did they come from?"

The author shifted around in the chair. "Hm, well...At first I just knew that I wanted Michelle to be mature and reasonable and a little uncertain. She's grown a lot, in good ways and in bad. I think shaping their personalities comes from their experiences. I am a firm believer that every person is culmination of their past experiences, so Michelle and Johnny and the others grow from what they experience. And not all of Michelle growing is for the better."

"Did you imagine the story would progress in the way it did?"

Cultureandseptember nodded. "Yes and no. I knew a few of the major plot points, but some of the relationships just happened as I was writing. I also didn't expect it to get so long either. I was shooting for a 25 chapter fic, but this one is going to be just as long as AMOT."

"Also, I have to ask this again," Francis said as the audience laughed. "Where did the story idea come from? How did you think it up?"

"Well, I saw a gap in the existing stories. I didn't see many realistic takes on the OC dropped into Hetalia trope. With A Matter of Course, I wanted to tackle another trope - the globe fic. I might've bitten off more than I can chew. The globe fic aspect is in that the globe has been the focal point. Everything comes back around to that globe, and what is the globe a metaphor for exactly? That remains to be seen."

"Was reader acceptance ever important?"

"Do you mean the number of reviews, or the general reception of the story? I think every author wants their story to be liked. I've been so fortunate. I have extremely supportive readers and I know that doesn't happen to just anyone. Their acceptance of my hastily-written chapters is more of a testament to their patience than my skill."

"Are you satisfied with the character development Michelle has gone under in the past year? Quite a lot has changed."

The author took a deep breath. "I am actually very satisfied with Michelle's character development. She's been through a lot. Some people misunderstand character development as positive- that the characters acquire positive habits. Michelle though, she's grown positively and negatively. She less accepting, by my reckoning. I mean, she was so accepting of Germany in AMOT. She saw his motivations immediately, and was patient with him and the other Axis Powers. However, in this story...She's not that open. And I think that's human. She's a bit messed up as a character. She remembers certain things, has PTSD, and is struggling with some unbelievably huge losses- all in sacrifice for the "world." What does that actually do to a person? Would you really sacrifice everything for someone else?"

"What has been your favorite scene and/or chapter so far?"

"This might be a spoiler, but readers will definitely understand. Egypt's big reveal. That's been in the making since the early days of the first story. Egypt's pulling the strings, always has been. Oh! And my second favorite scene is a dream sequence in which Michelle is remembering what happened to her in AMOT through the journal. It's one of the sections that I just adore."

"Will this continue into a full-fledged series? Or is this the end of the road for Michelle and Co.? If so, what's next?"

Ah, no. I think this is the end of the A Matter of Series," the author said. A number of groans and disappointed gasps sounded from the audience. I have ideas, but I just don't think I could execute them as well as I would like. No, I think A Matter of Course is the end. However, is any story truly over?

"Finally, can we have some comedy? Why is everything so sad? You don't have to take everything so seriously!" Francis said as the crowd laughed.

Cultureandseptember smiled. "It's always darkest before the dawn. It's a dark story, but there are and will be lighter moments. There's a time for darkness and a time for light. We'll come back around to the light one day soon. Until then, the bad things will make the good times even more wonderful."

Francis chuckled and stood up. It's time for our next author. Creator of the Best Fic nominee, Ebene, Half Demon Alchemist."

Half Demon Alchemist walked out and shook Francis's hand. Then, the author and cultureandseptember shared a quick hug before joining the pair at the table.

"Thank you for joining us today. Let's jump in," Francis said with a wink. "How did you come up with the story idea?"

"Well I had always loved soulmate AUs, but I noticed that they all tended to be rather similar, and then I saw a prompt online and I decided to twist it to create my own story."

Francis nodded. "What was your favorite moment in the Fic?"

"My favorite moment in the fic was when Ludwig finally got to meet Feliciano, because I was filled with so many emotions when I wrote that scene."

"How important was Ludwig and his unique characterization?"

"I think that the characterization on Ludwig was rather important to the story, because it shows how people change over time and that people can start to love themselves. Sometimes, we need someone to accept us and love us first. Then, we can see ourselves through that person's eyes and learn to love ourselves."

"If you had to change anything, what would it be?"  
"I would edit the earlier chapters to be less melodramatic."

"Was there any main or recurring theme that need to be addressed?"

"Not entirely. If I had to pick a theme, it'd most likely be self-love. I believe that everyone should love themselves, even if they feel they don't deserve it."

"Why do you think the Fic caught on so well?"

Half Demon Alchemist looked out at the crowd and contemplated. "Most likely because like me," said slowly. "People were pleased to see a fic with a different spin on a soulmate AU, or that they could relate to Ludwig's feelings.

"Who or what was your greatest inspiration for your writing in general or in the story?"

"My greatest inspiration was my best friend who had just gone through a really rough breakup. In the past, they had a lot of trouble being happy and staying alive, much like Ludwig in my story, and so I wrote this story so they would believe that one day they would meet their soulmate, just like Ludwig did."

"Despite the popularity, the story is only nominated for two award. Think your readers will get you Best Fic anyway?"

"Personally, I'm honored that this fic is nominated for any awards at all. I truly believe in my readers, and I hope they vote for me!"

One more interview for us. Sunny Day In February, author of Best Fic nominee, And Three Makes Five, is here. Give her a hand!"

The crowd gave a standing ovation as the author came out and greeted Francis. She patted Cultureandseptember and Half Demon ALchemist on their shoulders before plopping on the thrid leather seat.

Everybody sat down as Francis cleared his throat and straightened his long, blonde hair.

"So, welcome. Now, your story has become extremely popular. How did you manage to formulate such a successful Fic?"

Sunny Day In February grinned. "I was still busy writing 'Bottoms-Up!', one of my other fics about Spain and Romano, when this idea started brewing inside of my head. It just didn't let go of me. I had to write it down – I just had to! That's why I started foreshadowing on a sequel in the last chapter of BU: in that chapter, Romano dreamt about him and Spain being parents of three children. The names that I used in that fragment are the same ones I ultimately used for three of the most important characters of 'And Three Makes Five' – Luisa, Matteo and Alejo, Spain and Romano's kids. Also, I wanted to do a different take on the Mpreg-fic. None of the two main characters gets pregnant, but they do become fathers. I was wondering if readers would still like to keep on reading after the kids had become a constant factor in the lives of the dads… and it seems like they did indeed like my view on this topic! And that's just great!"

"This story is over 500,000 words long. How did you manage to dedicate so much to this fic?"

"Ah, well. I'm not an author that… writes short chapters, let me put it that way. I ramble. I ramble a lot. I even warn my readers for this strange habit of mine! For some reason, I just keep on writing, and writing, and writing, and yes, that makes a chapter pretty huge, I guess!  
As for the dedication, well… I really like writing this fic. I seriously enjoy it and I feel it's my duty and my privilege as this fic's author to post a new chapter each and every week. I love it. That's what matters the most, I think."

"Where does your writing inspiration come from?"

"Good question! I don't really know the perfect answer to that, I'm afraid. But the fact that I read anything helps a lot, too – and with anything, I literally mean ANYTHING. I read all that's got words on it, whether it's in Dutch or English. I even randomly read manuals for dishwashers, random instructions on how to feed exotic fish, comics for small children and the old, ragged books, hidden away in all the nooks and crannies of my small-town library, just because I feel sorry for them. Reading a lot gives you more writing inspiration than you can imagine, regardless of what you want to write about. At least, that's how I see it! Other than that, I think I get a lot inspiration from my experiences with working with children, too."

"How important was reader appeal? How important were reviews?"

"Oh, um… to be honest, I had thought that most readers wouldn't like this fic as much as, say, that other huge fic of mine. I was afraid people would instantly stop reading this fic, the moment they'd find out that there would be a lot of OC's in this fic. Also, parenthood. Not everybody's cup of tea, right? Maybe my readers didn't want to read about Spain and Romano, trying to figure out how to calm down their bawling children. But in spite of my doubts, I gave it a shot anyway. It was something that I had planned to write for a while already, after all, and so, I went for it! Readers appeal was important, sure, but it wasn't most important to me… I really wanted to make a statement, I wanted my fic to at least stand out. Hopefully, that indeed happened. In the most positive kind of way, preferably!  
Reviews have been important to me, yes, they always are, for every author! But I don't let the amount of reviews I get decide whether I keep on writing or not. I'm not only writing this fic for those who are interested – I write it for myself as well. Do I get twenty reviews on a chapter? Awesome! Do I get eight? Fine by me!  
I think it's most important that I have fun. The second you start thinking it's more important to have a lot of reviews than to have fun writing the fic, you should stop writing it. I'm not that kind of author. I just want to write."

"Outside of foreshadowing, is there any particular significance in the use of quotes in the story? Any personal connection?"

"You mean the author's notes, of the quotes that I open every chapter with?"

"Both."

"Well, as for the author's notes: like I told you before, I love to ramble about… whatever that's going on in my life. Worries, nice things, less happy things… I tell most of them, just because I like to remind readers that I am still just a normal person, struggling and squirming through her life, as we all are. I'm unsettling normal, most of the time. I really am. And I'm not ashamed of telling others all about that. As for the quotes I open every chapter with: some quotes are heavily connected to what goes on in the chapter-of-the-week, yes, but most of all, I just wrote down a nice quote that sounded alright. No personal connections, most of the time."

"What is your favorite moment so far?"

"Oh god, you want me to pick a favorite moment from more than 90 chapters! Oof! I started writing this fic almost two years ago, now, so let me think for a moment.  
I guess I liked all the chapters that had Romano telling his own versions of well-known (and less well-known) fairy tales. So far, he told his children about the brat princess that threw the froggy, swag-tastic prince against the wall, about a greedy king that accidentally changed his emo son and boorish wife into gold, about the great and wonder Don Quichot that sucked at everything he did (and was proud of it, too!) and the story of the little mermaid, that ended with racing lawn mowers.  
I'm not sure I made Romano butcher up more fairy tales so far… but these chapters, these moments? They definitely belong to my favorite parts in the fic.  
Oh, and all the daddy-kid-moments! I loved writing those."

"With close to 2,000 reviews, did you ever feel this story would become popular at all?"

"Honestly? No. No, I had no idea. I had hoped it would get at least a bit of attention, like, say, 'This Dance', but I never expected readers to like it THIS much. I remember jokingly telling readers in the very first chapter that it would be nice if I wrote another scarily well-known/well-liked fic like 'Bottoms-Up!', but… wow. Almost 2,000 reviews. Reviews that all belong to a fic that's mainly about the kids of a couple. It amazes me. Seriously. It blows me away every day.

"Any future story plans?"

"Right now, not really. I'm very busy with school, and writing all the time does take its toll. I'd like to write more fics, yeah, sure! But when? I'm not so certain! You'll have to wait and see, as I always tell my readers (very frustrating and annoying, sorry for that)."

Francis laughed. "Perfectly understandable," he said as he stood up. "Congratulations to these three nominees. More interviews are on the way. See you in a bit!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the lights faded on the stage.

* * *

**More interviews for the authors are on the way!**

**The ceremony starts on 4/20. Get ballots in by 4/17. Good luck to everybody!**


	14. 2015 Hetalia Awards Part 1

The drumroll started to increase with every passing second as the entire theatre was shrouded in black. The quiet murmunring in the large audience ceased as the drumming reached a long buzz.

Suddenly, a crash. The drumming stopped.

The black stage exploded into a plethora of bright white lights. The giant theatre erupted with lights. The orchestra underneath the stage erupted into a high-pitched rendition of "All That Jazz." The band rose in sound as the spotlights landed on a single spot in the center of the stage.

As the red curtains separated, Francis Bonneyfoy and Elizabeta Hedervary marched onto the stage arm-in-arm. The crowd stood and applauded as the duo smiled and waved out at the audience. The orchestra finished its song and stopped as Francis bowed.

"Thank you. Welcome to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. With 541 ballots cast across the section, we will enter the second year of fame, fortune, and pride given out to this years best."

Francis tapped Eizabeta on the shoulder. "Fame? Fortune? This is fanfiction. We are here for the same thing, right?"

The crowd laughed as Elizabeta turned to Francis. "Absolutely. Me winning something."

Francis rolled his blue eyes and chuckled. "Well, we still have a great line up. Of course, you were nominated for The Confidants Club."

The crowd cheered again as Elizabeta smirked. "Thank you, Francis. And you're up for…."

The crowd laughed as Elizabeta feigned pity and turned away. "Ha ha. I get it. I haven't been nominated yet. Maybe if the authors actually used me for a good role in a fic, I would have," Francis said.

"Anyway," Elizabeta said with a clap. "How about these nominees? Ebene is nominated tonight."

The crowd cheered as Francis nodded. "Yes, the story about growing up and handling family drama with the power of love. And we also have And Three Makes Five."

The crowd clapped again. "The story about growing up and handling family drama with the power of love. And Through The Eyes Of A Child. The story about growing up and handling family drama with the power of love." Elizabeta said.

The crowd laughed. "Don't forget A Timeless Man. The story about growing up and handling family drama with the power of love." Francis said as the audience erupted into guffaws."

"How many comedies are nominated for Best Fic this year?" Elizabeta asked Francis.

"I thought you're overacting was funny."

The crowd let out gasps of shock as Elizabeta put on a face of mock contempt. "Right."

"Any argument for that?"

"You had to see Gilbert naked in The Confidants' Club."

"On with the show," Francis shouted as the crowd erupted into laughter. "Here to present our first award of the evening, last year's winner for Best Supporting Female Character, the love-. Oh, wait. It's you, right?" Francis said as he turned to Elizabeta.

She nodded. "You forgot me winning?"

"I forgot a number of things that night."

"And you wonder why no authors will use you." She said as the crowd laughed. "Just stay here while I present this. These five dashing gentleman have shown that the leading men get all the girls, but none of the artistic credibility. Francis, did you get in the teleprompter?"

Francis whistled and walked offstage, making the audience laughed again.

Elizabeta sighed. "Here are the amazingly talented nominees for Best Supporting Male Character."

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Arthur Kirkland for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Antonio Carriedo for When You Recover by Black-Cat-In-Boots

"And the Winner is…."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club!**

The Norwegian man nodded in approval as he rose and started to walk down the aisle. The orchestra played a classical rendition of "Bring Me To Life" by crowd stood and applauded as Lukas walked up in his dark blue vest and tie. As he approached the podium, he took from a model the golden statuette of Hideki Himaruya, the creator of HEtalia. After the crowd settled down, he cleared his throat.

"Thank you, honey," Lukas said while the crowd stopped cheering. "Being Norway, people think I don't have any emotions. And this story didn't help. But believe me. I'm doing cartwheels in my head," He said, earning another laugh from the crowd. "What can I say? First, I have to thank the incredibly talented CrystallineMaple, who has such a unique penchant for humanistic dialogue and amazingly rendered drama. Also, thank you for making another piece of evidence that further proves that Gilbert is, in fact, an asshole."

Gilbert smirked in the audience and flipped off Lukas. Everybody laughed again.

"Thank you Arthur. England did an amazing job, and I wouldn't have had an ounce of worth being up here if it wasn't for him," he said as the screens on stage showed Arthur smiling from the seats. Lukas nodded. "And finally, everyone that supported this little domestic drama of death and reconciliation. Thank you."

The audience cheered again as Lukas walked off the stage.

Elizabeta leaned over towards the microphone on the glass podium. "And here to present the next award was nominated for Supporting Male Character tonight, Antonio Carriedo!"

Spain walked out onto the stage in a green tuxedo and matching tie with a white undershirt. He held a cream-colored envelope and wore his usual carefree smile.

"Hola. Many think that oneshots are an easy thign to make. That they are just tiny fics that get no credit. However, these nominees put together words that created as amazing a story as any fifty chapter epic. Here are the nominees for Best Oneshot."

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Unintentionally Attractive by Silver Ink Pen

The Inspector's Insects by PrinceOfElsinore

"And the winner is..." Antonio said as he ripped open the envelope.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Unintentionally Attractive by Silver Ink Pen!"

A man with dirty blonde hair and a cowlick on the side of his head walked up to the stage and patted Antonio on the back. The orchestra blared out a version of Hot In Here by Nelly. He snagged the Himaruya and turned to the clapping crowd.

"Sup," Alfred said as the crowd laughed. "People said America couldn't be sexy, but I proved them wrong."

Another group of chuckles.

"Seriously, though. Thanks to Silver Ink Pen for making a great oneshot. And thank you, Francis, for not being a massive pervert like you normally are. Hope to see you soon!"

Alfred walked off towards backstage. Meanwhile, the announcer, sounding very similar to Miley Cyrus, cleared her throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, from Denmark, Mathias Kohler!"

The blue-eyed Dane walked out with his hair sleeked back by gel. His black and red uniform matched the bowtie hanging loosely from his neck. He approached the microphone and tapped it.

"Just making sure it works. Now, listen up. Original characters get a bad rap every day for being nothing but Mary Sues that fall in love with another character. And that is completely untrue. OCs can make or break a story, and these five gorgeous women have proven that talent can come from the unknown. Here are the nominees for Best Female OC."

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Jinjer O'Dale for Allied with the World by KazeHavensTsubakis

Angel Jones for California One Shots by natatron

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember**

The teacher, wearing a dark blue dress, laughed as she stood up. Sing, Sing, Sing by Benny Goodman played through the sound system. The people around her gave a round of applause with the exception of Leah Townsend, who flipped her off. Zoey Jones patted her on the back as Michelle walked down the red aisle towards the stage.

"This is Michelle Daniels THIRD Hetalia Award with FOUR nominations. She won this category last year for A Matter Of Time, and is nominated for Best Female Character later tonight." The announcer said.

Michelle hugged Mathias and took the Himaruya in hand. She gasped in happiness as she reached the podium.

"I'm hoping this becomes a tradition," she said, earning the uproarious laughter of the audience.

Michelle adjusted her hair and cleared her throat. "Wow. What can I say. I've already won more than the canon characters, and the support is mind boggling. I can't believe that all of these people have supported an Original Character, let alone in something as stark and dramatic as this story. Cultureandseptember is phenomenal in every sense of the word. Egypt," Michelle said as the screens showed the tan man in the front row. "We've become people's OTP now. I think thats a major accomplishment for anybody," she said as the audience cheered. "Finally, thanks to all of the people involved in this. Ludwig, you are still uptight, but so am I. And thnks to the fans for accepting me as a growing character. For better or worse. Bye."

Michelle left as the spotlights wandered around the stage again.

"Ladies and gentleman, Lovino Vargas."

Lovino came out in a white tuxedo and matching pants with a small scowl on his face as he reached the podium.

"Alright, lets get this out of the way. Blah blah blah, great OCs. Why are there not any more male Original Characters? Make more, people. We can have more than two bastards up for this award, you know. Anyway, here is the next category."

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

Garret Hedervary for Anything And Everything Awesome by GlassSerendipity

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"This bastard again?"

**Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK**

Larry Sue rolled his eyes and walked up the marble steps to Lovino. The orchestra played an instrumental of 99 Problems by ignored him as he went to the trophy model and took the Himaruya from her. He turned back to the cheering crowd and sighed.

"I'd just like to say that, all of the bad stuff they say about male OCs, is true when it comes to me," Larry said as the crowd laughed.

"Honestly, this is a big problem. Which is weird, because OCs usually pop up in other places pretty frequently. I mean, I'd rather somebody took a different approach than the same stuff over and over. So, I guess I should thank everyone in the story, but I think that might be giving themselves a little too much I guess I have to thank my authors. Those three are excellent, and they really need to be nominated for something. But I get to go to the afterparty, and they don't. Works for me," he said as the crowd laughed again. "Bye."

Larry walked backstage as BlueFireTigerLion high-fived MidnasWolf and SEK.

"And now, put your hands together for Yao Wang," The announcer said.

The country personification known as China walked out in a bright red robe and a ponytail. He had a small frown as he sauntered forward to the podium.

"M-rated fics are always thought of as pornography and ultra-violence. And while some of our next nominees have both, it is the artistry and talent that the authors of this story possess to give us something amazing. Here are nominees for Best M-Rated Fic.

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Tales Of A Feather by sowelo

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February!**

The And Three Makes Five section erupted in cheers as Antonio kissed everyone in sight. Hero by Family Of The Year played over the speakers as the large theatre stood up. The group of characters cheered and hoisted Sunny Day In February up into the air, causing her to yell as they ushered her up to the stage. The entire section filed onto the stage as Antonio grabbed the golden trophy and lifted it up.

"Thank you, amigos. Gracias. This is amazing. You know, the rating is a little misleading. We aren't as epic or as violent or as sexy as the other stories," Antonio said with a wink. "But it is the hard work of this girl next to me that makes it all worthwhile."

Sunny Day In February waved as the crowd applauded again.

"There was so much put into this, it is a little unbelievable. It shows that the epics in this section don't always have explosions. I mean, we're nearing 100 chapters, people. Somebody has to take notice! Sometimes, the emotion and love shown in it is all you need. That, and an amazing writer. Thank you to all the voters, and I'm hoping our esteemed author will be up here again."

The group cheered again as Elizabeta and Francis came back out.

"Alright. Good for them. So, a quick recap. Gilbert is an asshole, and Michelle Daniels is hogging up the trophies."

Francis snorted. "Up next, we have some of the writing awards; my favorite ones. And, who will win Best Supporting Female Character?"

Elizabeta raised her hand.

"Sure," Francis said as he rolled his eyes. "See you in a few."

* * *

**Congrats to the winners so far, and stay tuned to see who wins next!**


	15. 2015 Hetalia Awards Part 2

**The orchestra started up with an instrumental of the Hetalia theme song as the lights turned back onto the stage where the empty podium sat.**

**"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer said. "Welcome to the stage FOUR time hetalia nominee, Arthur Kirkland."**

The blonde haired man came out in a black tuxedo with a green tie. He marched out towards the podium as the crowd sat silently.

"Antholigies are a series of one shots connected tohgether by the creative theemes and characters put into each snippet. To make something as consistently great as an anthology is one of the more challenging things to do, so here we are to commend them. The nominees are..."

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**333 Ways To Get Kicked Out OF The UN by ITorchic!**

The crowd stood and applauded as a large man in a white uniform and silver hair walked up to the podium. His hulking figure towered over Arthur's as he took the trophy and placed it on the glass table.

"Thank you, comerades," Ivan Braginsky said. "I'm happy to be up here. Not much to say, but I'm glad that we all became one and made something great. ITorchic is a great writer, and understands everything. So, bye."

Ivan walked off as Elizabeta came onto the stage in her green dress.

"Glad to be back. Francis has decided to get drunk again this year, so I may be covering for the damages," she said as the crowd laughed. "But our next presenter is also known for his alcohol tolerance. Ladies and gentleman, last year's winner of Best Supporting Male Character for Flight OF The Valkyrie, Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

The german man came out with his hair sleeked back and a stony expression on his face. He shook Elizabeta's hand and walked forward straight as a board.

"The female character's generally do not get as much time in fanfics as the males in this section. However, the smarter authors have realized just how valuable they can be. So, without further ado, here are the amazing women up for the next category.

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Lili Zwingli for Anywhere by Sophie's-Obsessions

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple!**

The Belgian women clapped and hugged Lukas who held his award next to her. The section cheered as she ran up the steps. After a quick hug to Ludwig, she grabbed the Himaruya and looked back to the crowd. After they settled down, she giggled.

"Thank you so much. Congrats to you, Lukas. I knew you'd win it. And I gotta say, these other people are amazing. I mean, its amazing just how popular we actually are. So hank you to everyone. Elizabeta, you were amazing in this. I'd be so happy if you won later. And Gilbert, you are an absolute asshole," she said as the crowd laughed again. "But, it's because of that that I'm up here right now. So please never change. But don;t die, either. Finally, thanks to the great readers. You guys voted, and this is amazing. So thank you."

As she walked off, the crowd stood again in applause. Lukas raised his trophy in the air as Gilbert sighed in frustration.

"And now, put your hands together for two of the wildest men in Hetalia: Kiku Honda and that huy from Greece!"

Heracles, in a brown suit and slacks, walked slowly from one direction of the stage as Kiku, in his traditional white garb, strolled forward as well. They both reached the podium and sighed.

"Hello, people. We're here now," Heracles said.

"Hai. It's time for the next categories. So, as w-."

"Hold on a second," a silky voice said. Francis jogged out to the center of the stage as he clapped both of the men on the shoulders. "You know I love the writing awards. Why didn't you tell me we were ready to do it?"

"We thought you were drunk," Heracles said quietly.

"I still am, but that doesn't mean I can't do it," he said. "Very few stories are great without some form of imagery. It is these pictures painted with the right words and ideas that makes a story as alive as the characters inside it."

Kiku took a deep breathe. "Here are the nominees for Best Imagery."

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember!**

Clapping occured as a tan man in white robes walked up to the podium. The orchestra played the Louis Armstrong version of La Vie En Rose as he made it to the steps and shook the three men's hands. He reached over and kissed the model on the cheek as he grabbed the trophy and turned back to the crowd.

"Thank you, everybody. Thank you so much. I'm Egypt, by the way," Gupta said as the crowd laughed. "And yes, Michelle. I think we have become an OTP for a few people. But that's a compliment. Thank you for being an amazing female lead. This wouldn't be the same without you. Of course, nothing would happen if it wasn't for cultureandseptember, who has been nothing but amazing in making such a fic as this. So thank you for actually having me in the story, and thank you to the voters. This si the strongest fanbase in the section, and it makes me so happy. Thank you," he said as he waved to the crowd.

As Muhammad Gupta walked off, the trio of nations returned to the podium.

"Sorry, not finished yet," Francis said with a wink. "Now on to Best Writing. This is where the voice of the characters appears. It is the dialogue and the emotions portrayed that give us what we want: amazing stories with beautiful emotions."

"Here are the nominees," Heracles said.

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple!**

The entire section cheered as CrystallineMaple was mobbed by the rest of the group. A long, blonde haired man with purple eyes and glasses walked up slowly to the stage as the crowd cheered louder. He shook hands with Heracles and Kiku, but then he received a tight hug and kiss on the cheek from Francis. He blushed slightly as he took the Himaruya and turned forward.

"Sorry. I'm not used to being seen by large crowds," he said as the crowd laughed. "Let me just get this out of the way. Gilbert, you're one of my friends, but you really are an asshole."

The audience stood and applauded him as Gilbert smirked and rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, my name is Matthew Williams, and I am proud to be a member of The Confidants' Club. It was a long, tedious process of being recognized, but I have to thank everyone that made this such a great experience. CrystallineMaple made an incredible story with a great plot and fantastic dialogue, and it is ending soon. So check it out, and good luck the rest of the way."

As Matthew walked backstage, Francis leaned forward.

"Watch out! Up next is the Best Male and Female Categories. And, who will be named Best Author? Stay tuned.

The orchestra played a rendition of Jump Around by House Of Pain as the lights dimmed.

* * *

**We are nearing the Best Fic announcement. Stay tuned for more!**


	16. 2015 Hetalia Awards Part 3

Billy Joel's "Only The Good Die Young" blared from the speakers as the orchestra played with spotlights centering on the stage. Elizabeta and Francis were standing on opposite sides of the stage as the orchestra continued.

"We are nearing the big announcement. Whether anybody will go out with Francis after tonight," Elizabeta said.

Francis chuckled. "And whether Elizabeta will win anything tonight. So, let's cut to the chase. My good friend, and last year's winner for Best Male Character for Flight Of The Valkyrie, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

AS the two hosts ran off the stage, the Prussian man walked towards the podium in a Prussian blue tuxedo and matching pants. When he reached the podium, he took in a deep breath and laughed.

"Glad to be here again. But I guess it's time for my ego to move aside for someone else's. Yeah, we've heard all the stuff about the girls not getting enough time and whatever, but now its time to talk about the good stuff they have done. To rival my awesomeness in any story is amazing. To make it better is a dream come true. Here are the nominees for Best Female Character.

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Jinjer O'Dale for "Allied with the World" by KazeHavensTsubakis

Amelia Jones for Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Julie Beilschmidt for Anything And Everything Awesome by GlassSerendipity

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember!

The black-haired woman in her dress rolled her eyes in mock annoyance as she rose from hr seat. The crowd around her clapped her on her back as she walked up to the stage. Moon River by Andy Williams played from the orchestra as she climbed up the shining marble steps underneath the bright lights. Reaching the talelr Prussian, she gave Gilbert a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek as she turned to take her award.

She looked back at the crowd and laughed. "I hope this is becoming a tradition," she said, eliciting a big laugh from the audience. "Wow. What a year this has been. I won last year. Travelled in time some more. I got to meet Captain America. That was cool."

The crowd snickered as Michelle smiled. "I don't think I'll be able to cry this time. So sorry about that. But I just want to thank everyone involved. Cultureandseptember is incredible, and it was just a phenomenal story from beginning to inevitable end. Mr. Egypt himself, you are the best part of all of this. Especially since nobody expected you to be a big part. Thank you for being a blowhard, Ludwig. You're great. And to Johnny and al the other OCs that weren't nominated, this one is for you," she said as she raised the Himaruya. Thank you."

The crowd stood and applauded as Michelle made a small bow and began to walk off the stage. However, Gilbert put his hands out and stopped her in her tracks. They shared a few inaudible words before Michelle turned back to the podium. Her trophy in hand, she placed it back down and sighed.

"So, it turns out that, because I won last year, I have to announce the next category. Sorry, but you have to deal with me for a few more minutes. Blah, blah, blah, men are great. Here we are. The best of the male characters. The ones that held the weight of a story and not only kept it together, but made it so the readers can love them even more. Here are the nominees."

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Ivan Braginski for Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Ludwig Beilschmidt for Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist!**

The blonde haired German gave off a calm smile as he stood up and shook hands with Half Demon Alchemist.

"This is Ludwig Beilschmidts SECOND Hetalia Award and Nomination. He won for Best Supporting Male Character last year for Flight Of The Valkyrie." The announcer said as the orchestra played a rendition of Love Song by Sara Bareilles.

He ran up to the stage and reached his hand out to Michelle. She smacked it away and gave him a full-blown hug. They held for a few seconds before Michelle let go and walked towards the side. He grabbed the Himaruya and sighed.

"This might become tradition as well," he said while the crowd laughed. "What a story. It's incredible in every sense of the word. And Half Demon Alchemist fits that description perfectly. It was such an emotional, thrilling, and genuine fic from an author of the same nature. So to you, thank you."

The crowd clapped as the author smiled and blushed in the red cushion seat.

"Finally," he continued, "Feliciano. You're an annoying, brash, hyper person. But, I wouldn't have wanted to be in this story with anyone else. So, please try not to cry the rest of the night. And you'll get your turn one day. Also, to the fans. It's hard t believe that a small story like this could ever get as popular as it did, but you proved everyone wrong. So thank you. Good night."

Ludwig walked off as the crowd gave him a standing ovation. Then, Elizabeta and Francis walked back onto the stage.

"Now, I realize that we have three categories left before you begin to miss our gorgeous faces for another year," Francis said.

"But, we have a very special guest. Ladies and gentleman, last year's winner of Best Author for the Best Fic winner, Flight Of The Valkyrie, CelticFeather."

Rossenrot by Rammstein began to play in the orchestra as the young author walked out onto the stage. Holding the tan envelope, CelticFeather made it to the podium and relished the spotlight once more.

"Some authors who reach this stage might think of their work in the Hetalia fandom as a minor thing. Some small part of their lives started on a whim that they tend to between school or work. But being recognized in such a vast fandom, the third largest on FF with over 110,000 published works, is quite a feat. To have made it this far speaks not only of their technical talent as writers but of their imagination in creating connectible characters and riveting plots. Communication skills that whether they plan to utilize in fanfiction for a while longer or in a professional career will be quite useful. Congratulations to all of the nominees and I wish you all the best of luck!"

The audience applauded as CelticFeather smiled.

"Here are the nominees for Best Author."

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Kimanda for Behind The Mask

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

Sunny Day In February for And Three Makes Five

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Sunny Day In February for And Three Makes Five!**

The author screamed in happiness as she collapsed in her chair. The group around her gave her a giant hug as the speakers around the theater blared out "Hero" by Family Of The Year. A smug looking tan Italian man made it to the stage. He gave CelticFeather a quick, firm handshake and snagged the Himaruya from the model. He looked back towards the audience.

"One more hand for the new part of mi familgia, Sunny Day In February," Lovino said.

The large auditorium stood and applauded the author, who stood up and waved.

After they settled down, Lovino tugged on his collar. "Wish I got one of those," he said. "I gotta admit. I wasn't a fan of this when it started. It seemed like pointless fluff for me, but I though, 'Hey, whatever sells, right?' But look at it now. You don't do a hundred chapters for nothing. Unless your Richard Linklater," he said.

The audience laughed as Lovino nodded. "It's okay. He doesn't need an Oscar. And we don't need awards, either. But it's moments like this that make it all the more sweeter. So, to the 2000 or so reviews, this is for all of you. Thanks a lot."

Lovino walked off as Francis and Elizabeta went on stage one more time.

"CelticFeather's new Fic is out right now! Go check it out," Francis said.

"Getting to the nitty gritty. Fic of the year is next." Elizabeta shouted.

"Hold on tight. It's going to be fun," Francis said with a wink.


	17. 2015 Hetalia Awards Part 4

The orchestra played Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven as the stage lit up again.

"Ladies and gentleman, nominee for Best Male Character, Roderich Edelstein." The announcer said.

Roderich walked out in his normal black suit and white ruffles as he adjusted his glasses. He walked up to the podium and looked over the crowd.

"And loser of Best Male Character," he said as the theater laughed nervously.

"Despite english-language fics having a monopoly of sorts on popularity, it is the artistic merit and creativity that stretches all languag barriers that is just as important. Here are the nominees for Best Foreign Language Fic.

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Navidad Británica by Aceite y Agua

Dico Des Nations by Loupiote54

Absurdities by dance in storm

"And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Navidad Britaánica by Aceite y Agua!**

The crowd stood up and applauded as Roderich nodded.

"The award organizers accept this on Aceite y Augua's behalf," Roderich said as he hurried off the stage.

Suddenly, a long drumroll played as Francis and Elizabeta came together at the center of the stage and gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, Francis turned and kissed the model holding the last envelope of the night.

"Ladies and gentleman," Elizabeta said. "Thank you so much. After 541 votes and over two months of nominations and ballots, it is now time to announce the winner of Best Fic. Who will Join Flight Of The Valkyrie as our Best Fanfiction winner?"

"It has been a fun ride, but now we must reward all of those voters for giving us the opportunity to do this again, albeit with LESS votes than last year. Just saying," Francis said while the crowd laughed.

"Regardless, the main organizer, Christoph Andretti would like to thank all of the people involved, and wish the nominees the best of luck."

Then, the two hosts leaned in towards the microphone together. "So, for the last time this year, here are the nominees for Best Fic."

* * *

**Best Fic of 2014**

The string section in the orchestra began by playing Jim Croce's Time In A Bottle.

_At times I feel that the world has lost sense of time, and how finite while at once infinite it truly is. So, as I transcribe my dying breaths into words, remembering all the words from my lost journals, I bid you, too, to never envy the life of a timeless man._

**A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow**

Love Song by Sara Bareilles played over the speakers.

_In a world where people are born with a sentence from their soulmate on their wrist, people wait their whole lives to meet their soulmate. But one day, a boy is born with a blank wrist. And this wordless boy's name is Ludwig Beilschmidt._

**Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist**

The orchestra started up with Forever young by Alphaville.

_Due to an unfortunate accident, Alfred Jones appears to be nineteen, but has the mentality of a three year-old. It's up to his older brother, Arthur, to protect him and face the hardships of everyone treating Alfred differently._

**Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam**

The sound exploded as Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynrd began to play in the theater.

_Arthur is brought up to be the perfect bearer, he hopes to achieve the height of beauty so he can get a good marriage. But he still hopes for more then what he should, and with his closest friend by his side they experience all the highs and lows of youth, marriage, and motherhood._

**Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge**

The song morphed into Hurt by Johnny Cash as the sound flowed through the cool air in the auditorium.

_Following the dissolution of the USSR, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia aren't doing as well as could be hoped. Fortunately, Austria is known for more than its music. Characters appear based on how much I like them. Cover image was created by the incredible Tre Corde. Rated T for some violence, unsettling implications, and character death._

**Therapy by Ersatz Einstein**

The quiet guitars turned into the loud brass section for Sing, Sing, Sing by Benny Goodman.

_What do you treasure most?_

**A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember**

The orchestra segued into Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel.

_After Gilbert Beilschmidt kills himself, eight of his friends discover that they're in his suicide note. They form the Confidants' Club, determined to keep their wrongdoings secret. But as lies tangle up and drag various people into the mix, rumors fly, tensions build, and soon, everyone is a suspect..._

**The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple**

The orchestra began to play Crazy by Gnarls Barkley.

_When Yao goes to pick up his brother Kiku from his job at the hospital, he gets lost in the psychiatric ward. There, he runs into Ivan- an impatient suspected to have borderline personality disorder. Ivan is instantly infatuated. Yao is asked to visit Ivan as unconventional therapy, and what was supposed to be a job turns to much more._

**Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted**

Suddenly, Wonderwall by Oasis began to sound through the speakers.

_When Yao goes to pick up his brother Kiku from his job at the hospital, he gets lost in the psychiatric ward. There, he runs into Ivan- an impatient suspected to have borderline personality disorder. Ivan is instantly infatuated. Yao is asked to visit Ivan as unconventional therapy, and what was supposed to be a job turns to much more._

**Amidst the Sounding Sirens by Mandelene**

Finally, the orchestra finished off with Hero by Family Of The Year.

_After being apart from each other for months, Lovino and Antonio are ready to live their lovey-dovey lives with each other again! However, when they wake up one day and discover there are tiny little CHILDREN running around their House, things get a little... different._

**And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February**

* * *

The crowd in the theater applauded and chanted out various names as Francis and Elizabeta smiled and grabbed the envelope together.

"On three again, amore?" Francis asked.

"Yup. Let's do this," she said.

"And the winner for Best Fic for the year 2014 is..." They said in unison.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"One, two, three!"

**A Matter Of Course by Cultureandseptember!**

The supporters in the section jumped up in happiness as Move On Up by Curtis Mayfield exploded from the orchestra. The entire section marched up towards the stage with Cultureandseptember being pushed forward by Michelle Daniels.

"A Matter Of Course ends tonight with FOUR Hetalia Awards including Best Original Female Character, Best Imagery, Best Female Character, and Best Fic of 2014!" The announcer said in a cheerful voice.

The other nations involved skipped towards the steps as they all climbed up to the stage. The people came together and gave Francis and Elizabeta a massive group hug as the theater cheered louder. Sunny Day in February gave a nod of approval from her seat as the orchestra made one final crescendo. Then, a final note rang out as Michelle took the podium one more time.

"I was told I have to speak at least three times for this to count," she said as the crowd laughed. "This is insane. 541 people all for us! Okay, maybe not all for us, but the most votes! That's phenomenal. Anyone want to say something?"

A man with blonde hair and a grey suit leaned over to the microphone.

"Hey! Johnny here, wondering why I wasn't nominated for Best Male OC." He said.

The audience chuckled as Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Well, thanks for this anyway. I guess you all care to an extent."

Finally, Alfred Jones pushed him aside and cleared his throat. "Awesome choice dudes! Hope you pick right again next year."

Arthur Kirkland gave a quick bow as he took his turn with the Himaruya trophy. "Thank you for picking the best in literature this year. I know t was tough seeing a fic that wasn't as funny or as happy as this one, but it is because of the incredible talent and writing that has made this possible. So thank you very much, and good night."

As the group came together for another group hug, Francis and Elizabeta walked out to the very edge of the stage.

"Thank you very much, dear readers. Winner interviews will occur shortly. Look forward to them soon.

"Bye bye." Elizabeta said as they both waved together.

The group on the stage continued to celebrate as the orchestra played out the ceremony with another rendition of Move On Up.

* * *

**Congratulations to all the winners and our new Best Fic, A Matter Of Course! Interviews are next! **


End file.
